Timmy's Dad
Entrance Coming in Anyway Timmy's Dad busts open a door with a battering ram. Special Attacks Lawl Nova Neutral B - Add-a-Dad A dad clone appears beside Timmy's Dad, able to follow him like the Pikmins as well as mimic his attacks, save for special attacks and grabs. Up to 3 clones can be made, and each one added makes their attacks weaker. Upon trying to make a fourth clone, the 3 dopplefathers explode. The clones can be KO'd, and they disappear if the original Dad gets KO'd. Side B - Everleady Timmy's Dad gets out a pencil, and it transforms into the Everleady. Pressing A while it's in use allows you to draw walls that manage to harm the opponent. You can draw as many as you please, but they aren't long-lasting. You can toss it like it's a regular item, but it'll disappear upon doing so. Opponents will catch the pencil whence thrown, and they can use it. If someone hits you before the pencil becomes the Everleady, you're stuck with a regular pencil, which has the same functions, but breaks after 5 uses. Up B - Spaceman Turner Timmy's Dad becomes an astronaut. Unlike the other flight recoveries, this has a fuel system, in that fuel will be used when you're in midair and on the move in any direction. Staying grounded does not affect the fuel. And when the fuel runs dry, Timmy's Dad is back to normal. Pressing B when staying still changes him back while doing so on the move makes him charge in the direction he's going in with a rocket chair. The more fuel you have, the longer the chair flies for. Down B - Explosive Message Timmy's Dad throws a tape recording stating that it will self-destruct, which will do so after a few seconds upon hitting the ground. If it hits an opponent, it'll stick to them and do the same, but it can be removed upon performing an attack signaled overhead. Any other attack will cause it to go off. Final Smash - Dyno Dad Timmy's Dad transforms into his superhero counterpart, Dyno Dad. In this phase, he can fly in any direction with no limits as well as use different special attacks. His neutral special becomes Super Bad Breath, spawning a gaseous cloud in front that racks up damage to anyone inside of it. His side special is dashing forth, obviously hitting the opponent. His up special is a jump and kick. His down special is Meat Vision, where he fires sausages from his eyes. It ends after 20 seconds, and when it ends while you're airborne, you'll be unable to move until you land. Lawl with Gaterbelt Neutral B - Water Spit Take Mr. Turner pulls out a puppet version of his wife that talks to him while he drinks water, then she tells him that he's going hard on the random opponent's name, then he spits. If he spits to the opponent, he will do a good chunck of damage, but if he dosen't spitm then he just make a puddle that becomes a slip trap. Side B - Door Breaking Ram Mr. Turner charges to his opponent with a giant ram, which does major damage and huge knockback. While doing this, he can move left, or right, but he cannot jump. Up B - Escalator Lands Mr. Turner appears on a escalator and move him in side-upwards angle. This will hurt someone if the escalator appears under him/her. The escalator itself will stay in place until 6 seconds, before it dissapears. Some of the opponents will also get on the escalator. Down B - Full Moon Mr. Turner dresses in the hospital outfit and bends, while showing his full moon, which stuns them for a period of time. Final Smash - Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner, trasforms into their super hero alter-ego, Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom. This final smash will double his strength and speed, while Mrs. Turner appears as an assist for 13 seconds. Some of Mr, Turner's moves has also been changed. Neutral B - Meat Vision Fires meat from his eyes. Side B - Super Bad Breath Breaths gas that gives poison for a short period of time. Up B - Flight Works similar to Pit's Up B in SSB4, except it grants him unlimited amount of time. Down B - X-Ray Vision Looks for underground explosion and throws to his opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Gaaah!" KOSFX2: "Guh!?" Star KOSFX: *girlish scream* Screen KOSFX: "Gyah!" Taunts Up: "My name is Timmy's Dad!" Sd: "Dinkleberg..." Dn: *dolphin chirp* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I did it! I beat the Dinklebergs!" 2. "This so does not reek!" 3. "All my dreams are finally coming true!" Failure/Clap: If I HAD one! Standard Attacks TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: "Who's that gentleman?" Leo: "He's Timmy's Dad." Red: "He doesn't have a name?" Leo: "Yes, but not mentioning it is a running joke." Red: "Tommy Pickles' daddy sure does some weird things." Leo: "That's nothing! All his attacks come from fairy magic." Red: "Then there's an easy way to defeat him. Doesn't a fairy die every time you say you don't believe in them?" Leo: "No, I think those were the wizards." Red: "Forget about it, then. Magic vs. Magic, I think it's a fair battle." Leo: "Remember that he can clone himself up to 3 times. A doctor clone, a clone with a vagina, and a black clone..." Red: "So Tomasito Pepinillos is a gangster, eh?" Character Description Timmy Turner's Dad is a major character of the Nickelodeon show The Fairly Odd Parents. Naturally, he is the father of Timmy Turner, the protagonist (his name never being revealed is a running gag on the show). He is dim witted and clueless, with his stupid antics being a major part of certain episodes. He also shows signs of being neglectful towards Timmy, but whether it results from a distain from being restricted to living a middle-class life or his cluelessness remains uncertain. He also works as a pencil pusher, a career he takes much pride in. He also despises his neighbors, The Dinklebergs, for reasons that are also unknown. Pros & Cons Pros *His speed, jumping and stamina are above average. *His neutral B does more damage that the puppet said. *His Down B can stun longer depending on the opponent's heath. Cons *He's the 2nd weakest medium sized character. *His Down B has an extremely short range. *There's a slight chance of falling off if you can turn during his Down B. *His Up B is slightly slow, meaning you have to walk to go faster. Extras TBA Trivia TBA Video(s) Category:Playable Characters Category:Nuts Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Fairy Odd Parents Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hero or Villain Category:Adult Category:Black Category:White Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Hugh's Crew Category:Badass Category:Project PS Zone Category:Father Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl Nova Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Video Movesets Category:Clothes Changer Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Unknown Name Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova)